Songs and Stories from 15A2
by CaliDancer
Summary: A bunch of oneshots inspired by songs. Not songfics exactly, but lyrics are incorperated in the story. All characters and pairings will be used. Please please read and review!
1. Goodnight Moon

**Hello there! **

**So these stories are based on songs that I feel tell the stories of the crew from Starship 15-A2. These aren't song fics exactly, but the song's lyrics will be incorperated in the story. I will tell you guys exactly what song and version I am listening to so you can know where I'm coming from and what characters and time frame the story is in. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Song: _Goodnight Moon _by Go Radio  
Characters: Taz and Up!  
no real time frame here. pre-starship I guess.**

And there she was, in my doorway in the early hours of the morning holding a book, a children's book, her favorite book: _Buenas Noches, Luna, _or _Goodnight Moon_ in English. The moonlight caught her face and made it near impossible to miss the way her scared, sleepy eyes lit up my bedroom and stole all the air. Her breathing was sharp and I could hear her catch every breath she took. She stared at me for a little while before saying, "never mind, I'll go back to my room."

But I don't let her.

I told her that she doesn't have to go to bed yet if she feels that it's too early. It's okay if she needed a little time to herself before she went back to sleep. Even though the clock says that it's four in the morning, I'd give it hell if she needed me. I don't care. I really don't.

All because I understand. I understand and know what it's like to want to be tough, but only wanting to crumble. I've been trying far too long to try and be as perfect as a song when I know perfectly well that I just can't. Not just hers and not just mine, but both of our hearts are so heavy with remorse and pain and we shouldn't have to bear that suffering alone, but we do. That's why this is so nice. Tonight, she is in pain, but she is also free. She is freeing herself of all her pain and suffering and I am lucky enough to be here and catch it for her.

I began to read to her, butchering every word I came across for the entire book is in her native Spanish. She giggled and laughed at me and made fun of my accent. For some reason, my mispronunciation calms her, and she is soon falling asleep in my arms. I can't help but notice how serene she is in her sleep. I can't help but notice how beautiful she is. I'd whisper a goodnight to Taz as I read from _Goodnight Moon._ She's all that I think about, she's all that I dream about. I continued to read the book in case she was still conscious, but I would plant a gentle kiss on her forehead every time I turned a page. Even though she was not awake, I still got the feeling that are described only in love songs. My head went dizzy, my mind went almost blank, and I did not care if anyone were to see; I no longer cared if people spread rumors about us. In fact, I almost welcomed it. Once my mind returned to me, I would just sit there and wonder how I survived without her. Then she would stir a little, and I would continue to read passages from _Goodnight Moon._

Did you know that Taz talks in her sleep? She does. Even her sleep talk is like a song. So all I do is hope that she sings for me and tells me that my name is hidden in her dreams. Hopefully, it's in there somewhere sweet.

I then begin to wonder what it is that she dreams about. War? Her family? Me? I will probably never know. All I can do is hope that if she does dream of me, that it's in the same sweet light that I dream of her in. I glance at the clock, the sun should be rising soon, but I don't care. It feels better than heaven to have her here in my arms. I watch her chest rise and fall in time with mine and just bask in her beauty. By now, I have completely forgotten about the book in my hand.

I could feel myself falling.

My mind wanders back to when she first entered my room tonight. She was wide-eyed and shaking, holding this book in her hands. She was like my Juliet, but she probably has no idea that I am her Romeo. She was still holding onto all the air from my room, causing me difficulty to breathe.

Yes, I could definitely feel myself falling.

A small crack of sunlight was now peering through my window as it was now nearing six in the morning. It was now time for the moon to retire, but time for the sun to awaken. So goodnight moon, but good morning sun, please don't wake up Taz. She deserves some rest.

**Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are always welcome! If you guys have any suggestions for songs, let me know! I'd love to hear your guys' ideas. **

**Also, because it's me, I probably won't update all that often because I get writers block a lot. Sorry. **


	2. Too Close

**Wow, this is a record for me for getting a new chapter/story up. Whoohoo!**

**Song: _Too Close _by Alex Clare  
Characters: Taz, Up [narrarated by Taz]  
Time: Pre-Starship, right after Up recived his injury  
Background: Up is in the hospital and Taz is staying with him, Taz decided that she is doing him more harm than good, so she is debating on wether or not to leave him in the hospital [kinda like LtD]**

You know me, Up. You know that I would never lie, talk ill of, or break a promise to you. You know that I love you, and that truly don't want to hurt you, but I really need to take a step back and breathe. I have never felt this way before about anyone; and frankly, it terrifies me. No matter what, I want you to know that you will always be my best friend, my love, my family.

Even if you loved me back, you know that we can't be together. You are my commander and I am your lieutenant. You know damn well that the GLEE has rules against relationships between subordinates. I know I have never been much of a rule follower, but for some reason, I can't help but obey this one law. Now I regret following the only rule that I have ever respected. Watching you now, lying in your hospital bed, lying only half human, makes me miss you terribly. If only I had done something while you still were you. Everyone says you're doing well, which you are, but I think that I can make you even better.

I can make you better by leaving.

I have asked for others' opinions about this, and they all say that I am wrong. They say that I am the reason that you are doing so well, but I honestly doubt that. However, I am not entirely sure that I am right either. But I do know for sure that we are going in opposite directions: You are becoming weaker and weaker, while I am just getting stronger.

But that's a lie. I tell myself that I am leaving to help you, when in reality, I just can't help myself. I love you. _Te amo_. It also doesn't help that I am your best friend. I honestly feel like I am far too close to love you. I mean, what else can I say? The entire time I have known you, I have been lying to myself. I have been trying to convince myself that I don't love you, but when I watched you get sliced in half, it truly, truly, hit me. I do love you. But, I know that we are just friends, and I cannot love you. And watching you, here, in the hospital, in pain, I can't watch.

So I'll be on my way.

You have saved my life countless of times, and I repay you by putting you here. You deserve so much more; why do you stay with me? I have nothing to give you in return, so I must leave without you. You know that we are too different, we wouldn't have worked anyway.

You are my best friend, I can't love you the way I do. But there's nothing I can say or do to change my own mind, I still love you, and I always will. But I cannot lie or hide anymore, I'm not what you need here. I need to be true to myself, I am hindering you more than I am helping you with your rehab.

So, I'll be on my way.

**Thanks for reading! I personally wouldnt mind a review or something. You know its my birthday on friday, think of it like a birthday present for me! haha! and if you have any suggestions for songs/stories, please pm me or leave it in a review!**


End file.
